


A Real Love Story

by aesthetixoxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Stanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetixoxo/pseuds/aesthetixoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how<br/>a real <br/>love story<br/>ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Love Story

It starts out with stolen glances  
in the boys locker room.  
A touch, a whisper,  
a look.  
It starts out with a smile,  
teeth showing, nose crinkling,  
a blush.   
It starts out with hand holding, and  
the smell of Armani after shave,  
and the feel of skin against skin.  
It starts with a kiss,   
and ends with a sigh.  
It starts with two hearts beating,  
two eyes blinking,  
two people  
becoming one.  
It starts with Danny and Stiles  
and it ends with Stiles  
wondering why,  
in the back of his mind,  
he could ever let such  
a tragic thing   
happen to   
his beautiful  
Danny Boy.  
It starts out with two people  
who love each other   
to the point of no end  
and it ends with one of them  
holding on to the others  
hand,  
begging for some high power  
to save his   
life.  
It starts with the sound  
of a loud, wonderful  
laugh,  
and it ends with the sound  
of a loud, dreadful  
beeping monitor.  
It starts with the breath  
of life  
and ends with  
the fear  
of death  
because that's how  
a real love story  
always  
ends.


End file.
